The present disclosure generally relates to a steering linkage arrangement for a motor vehicle. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present disclosure pertains to an outer tie rod assembly connector body for a steering linkage arrangement of a motor vehicle and a related method of attaching the steering knuckle to an outer tie rod assembly.
The steering linkages associated with the wheels of modern motor vehicles include tie rod assemblies which connect right hand and left hand, front and rear steering knuckles so that any given input through a drag link is transferred to the wheels without loss of motion. A tie rod assembly typically includes an inner tie rod member and a pair of outer tie rod members. Adjustment of the tie rod assembly controls a toe setting of the vehicle, which refers to a condition in which the front portions of the front wheels are closer together than the rear portions (toe-in) or the rear portions of the wheels are closer together than the front portions (toe-out). Accurate toe setting is important to ensure proper handling and normal tire wear.
In one known arrangement typically employed when interconnecting a steering knuckle with an outer tie rod member includes utilization of an outer tie rod having a frustoconical or tapered ball stud extending through a complementary tapered aperture in an arm of the steering knuckle and having threads disposed on an end of the stud for engaging a threaded nut that causes the tapered ball stud to compressibly engage the tapered aperture when the nut is tightened.
A tie rod assembly connector body body includes a first end and a second end, the first end comprising at least one hole for mounting to a steering knuckle and the second end comprising an aperture for receiving and containing a socket plug protrusion of an outer tie rod assembly.